


While I Sleep

by BrattyAngel1980



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused moose, Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980/pseuds/BrattyAngel1980
Summary: This was inspired by a story written by GabrielLives called While You Were Sleeping. I really wanted a version that was kind of coming from Sam’s POV so this was born.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	While I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While You Were Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422496) by [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives). 



> Thank you so much to GabrielLives for encouraging me to write this fic. I honestly loved your story. 
> 
> And Leata, darling, thank you for taking time to do a read through and give me some pointers. You're fantabulous.

Sam Winchester was exhausted. He knew his brother didn't really trust him and just being around Dean and his angel Castiel as they danced around each other was exhausting. So when Dean decided to go to the bar after checking into another crappy motel Sam had begged off.

Sam showered and threw on a clean pair of boxers before climbing into his bed with his laptop and a couple of books to read. But Sam can't concentrate on his books. His mind keeps wandering to a petite, dark blonde, with whiskey gold eyes, a knowing smirk and a snarky attitude. It amazed Sam that so much power was contained in such a small vessel. 

Sam sighed. So what if the trickster turned out to actually be an archangel? He didn't want to help, and Sam could understand. It was supposed to be a fight between Gabriel's brothers. Sam could understand him not wanting to get in the middle of it. Sam wouldn't ask for his help but he wished he could talk to the trickster archangel. Sam had always liked him; had a bit of a crush on him, even during Mystery Spot. It was why he'd gotten so angry.

Sam fell asleep thinking about the archangel, dreaming of golden eyes. As he dreamt he recognized the feeling of a dick in his mouth and began to lick and suck at it, the feeling familiar enough to not startle him awake. As it slowly pushed in deeper Sam imagined it was his angel and groaned, dreaming of golden eyes watching him as the cock slid further into his mouth. An unfamiliar moan startled him awake and he began struggling before he could even make sense of the situation.

By the time Sam fully realized what was happening Gabriel was coming down his throat, Sam choking slightly and trying to swallow the archangel’s cum. 

*Gabriel? Here? What the hell? I thought it was a dream.*

"See ya next time Sammy," Gabriel panted out before he left.

Sam could still taste the archangel’s cum as he lay there in his bed, tears running down his face and he realized that Gabriel's cum didn't taste like he thought it would. He’d thought it would taste more sugary, because of all the candy the trickster ate. Instead it was more like warm honey mixed with the taste of a thunderstorm.

Absentmindedly rubbing at a sore spot on his head, Sam went to the bathroom to clean up and jerk off. Because, yeah, having Gabriel face fuck him as he slept had turned him on. Fucking hell.


End file.
